


Признайте, что воды вокруг вас поднялись

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Day At The Beach, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Series, Single Parents, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: У Грэга есть новорождённый ребёнок и трещина в сердце, а у Видалии — пятилетний сын, считающий себя слишком крутым для ботинок на липучках. О, и ещё они оба есть друг у друга.





	Признайте, что воды вокруг вас поднялись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admit That The Waters Around You Have Grown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269258) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



Видалия стучит в дверь свободной рукой, Грэг открывает ей, и, чёрт, он выглядит так, будто из него вынули сердце и врезали им же по лицу. Ещё он выглядит до абсурда неуместно в этой крошечной квартире.

— С фургоном всё?

— О, — он запинается, будто не ожидал, что она заговорит. — Ну, да, Ро... нам, кхм, наверное... ребёнку нужен _нормальный_ дом, знаешь?

— Да, — отвечает она, сглотнув комок в горле. В такие дни ей до отчаяния хочется вновь вернуться в молодость. Сцена, огни, бесконечные ночи рок-концертов, и никакой тебе ответственности, последствий — или боли. — Я позвонила маме, и она сказала, что тебе нужно сделать запеканку. Но я не умею делать запеканки, так что вот, — она вручает ему пакет с сухими завтраками. 

— Спасибо, Видалия.

— Не за что, — она пожимает плечами. — Ещё я привезла кучу старых вещей Сметаны для Стивена, но их нужно выгрузить из машины.

Грэг оглядывается на детскую кроватку, убедиться, что всё в порядке, и следует за Видалией к её машине. Там детский стул, немного кубиков из пенопласта, пара слюнявчиков, прыгунки и пакет с одеждой, в том числе...

— Какая прелесть, — говорит Грэг, держа в руках костюм Элвиса детского размера — с блёстками и высоким воротником, всё как надо.

— А то. Сметана кричал каждый раз, когда я пыталась одеть его в него. Наверное, думал, что слишком крут для такого.

— А, ну да, — Грэг с восторгом смотрит на костюм. — У него ещё не прошёл этот период?

— Уже пять лет, и конца не видно.

Они переносят всё в квартиру, и Грэг открывает коробку с завтраком. 

— Итак, — он выглядит усталым, печальным и постаревшим. — Много тебе рассказала Аметист?

Видалия вздыхает.

— Почти всё.

— Да.

— Да.

И чёрт, ну что она может тут сказать? «Мне жаль, что любовь всей твоей жизни убила себя, чтобы стать твоим сыном». Иметь дело с Кристальными Самоцветами — выше всяких сил. Хотя нет, взрослая жизнь сама по себе — выше всяких сил.

— Слушай, — говорит она, — если тебе понадобится нянька, или совет, или... или травка, просто...

— Спасибо, — такое ощущение, будто за последние две недели он состарился на десять лет.

— Ага. Нам, родителям-одиночкам, нужно держаться вместе.

Времена года сменяют друг друга, даже в Пляжном городе. Вода становится холоднее, и небо темнеет раньше, и Видалия с Грэгом видятся почти каждую неделю. Они берут Сметану на рыбалку («Пф»), в Страну Веселья («Пф»), посещают зоопарк Эмпайр Сити («Пф»). Стивен тоже везде с ними, в коляске, и они покупают ему все мягкие игрушки по пути, что могут позволить.

У Стивена пышные волосы и он обожает свою тётю Ви. Она щекочет его, пока он не начинает визжать от смеха, и она дует ему в живот, прижавшись губами прямо над розовым камнем. Он впервые начинает ползать, когда они сидят на пляже, между Грэгом и Видалией, пока Сметана строит минималистический замок из песка в двух шагах от них. 

Грэг восстанавливается медленно, как уродливая корка на ссадине, которую никак не можешь перестать расковыривать. Иногда Видалия замечает, как он смотрит в пространство, и думает о том, насколько лучше, насколько счастливее могла бы быть его жизнь, сложись всё по-другому.

— Эй, Юнивёрс, — зовёт его она, заставляя очнуться. — Спорим, я запихаю в рот больше орео, чем ты.

Грэг восстанавливается — медленно, но восстанавливается.

Первое слово Стивена — «папа», но говорит его он Видалии. И она было пугается, пока он следом не говорит «папа» Сметане, жуку, дереву, пакету чипсов и своему настоящему папе.

— Папа, — радостно щебечет он, показывая на камень.

— Прямо в точку, Стивен, — улыбается она.

В свободное время (те несколько секунд, что у неё есть после работы и перед тем, как нужно укладывать Сметану спать) она рисует. Аметист, Сметану, пляж, дощатую тропу, космос, свою маму. Розу. 

Она рисует Розу всего пару раз и никому не показывает эти картины, потому что не знает, правильно ли это. Её просто всегда вдохновляло то, от чего ей становилось грустно.

Один портрет всё же не остался пылиться в её гараже — огромный, действительно роскошный портрет Розы Кварц, которая выглядит на нём такой царственной, волшебной и удивительной. Это извинение, сочувственное и прощальное послание той, кого она знала лишь косвенно. 

Когда она показывает его Грэгу, он молча заключает её в медвежьи объятия.

— О, — она слегка улыбается. — Я... рада, что тебе понравилось.

Он отпускает её, вытирает слёзы. 

— Видалия, спасибо... спасибо тебе огромное. Мы с Самоцветами хотим построить дом для Стивена. Она... идеально будет смотреться в нём. _Спасибо_.

— Да ладно, ладно, — она немного краснеет, потому что иногда похвалу принять сложнее, чем критику.

Сметана учит Стивена искать ракушки, а Видалия и Грэг, сидя на расстеленном на песке одеяле, наблюдают за ними. Грэг перебирает струны гитары, Видалия выдаёт экспромтом пару строчек. Рок-н-ролл не умирает, он лишь становится старше и устаёт.

Однажды ночью они лежат на пляже и смотрят в расстилающееся над ними огромное звёздное небо. Стивен беспробудно спит между ними на одеяле, а Сметана где-то в стороне играет с телескопом, который ему достал его дядя Грэг.

— А это Кассиопея, — показывает пальцем Грэг.

— Правда?

— Понятия не имею.

Они лежат в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шумом волн и посапыванием Стивена.

— Так, — начинает Видалия — не отводя глаза от звёзд, чтобы не потерять невозмутимое выражение. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, Грэг, — она всё же улыбается против воли. — Думаю, мне скоро придётся покинуть клуб родителей-одиночек.

— О, правда? — он смотрит на неё. Чёрт, да он вне себя от радости. Она сто лет не видела в его глазах такого счастья. — Он наконец сделал тебе предложение?

Видалия пытается сдержать улыбку — бесполезно — и вытягивает руку, демонстрируя ему кольцо. Не особо броское, но сверкающее. Очень в духе Желтохвоста — и в духе Видалии.

— Поздравляю, — говорит он и награждает её дружеским тычком, и она отвечает ему тем же, и затем он обнимает её. — Блин, вы двое будете так счастливы.

Над ними в небе пролетает падающая звезда.

В день, когда рождается Лукус, Грэг появляется на пороге её дома. Он держит в руках детский костюм Элвиса — с блёстками и высоким воротником.


End file.
